1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new soap dispensing device for adding liquid soap to water as it travels to a showerhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soap dispensing devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a pre-measured amount of influx of liquid soap into a water inlet and one-way valves that ensure no back-flow of water into the liquid soap dispenser.